


Йеллоустоун

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based On Anon Tumblr Prompt, Complete, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonvember, Omega Rey, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Ranger Ben Solo, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Yellowstone National Park, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Величественная природа Йеллоустоуна во все времена привлекала туристов, и Рей с друзьями не оказались исключением, решив перед колледжем посетить эти красивые места. Но что делать, если в походе друзья заболели? Рейнджеры Йеллоустоунского национального парка всегда спешат на помощь туристам, попавшим в беду.





	Йеллоустоун

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yellowstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503956) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Черт… В реальности пеший туризм оказался более сложным делом, чем в рекламном буклете.

— Рей, не отставай!

Я вся взмокла, выдохлась, и меня уже мало волновал триумфальный финиш маршрута по высохшему руслу реки у подножия Громовержца в Йеллоустоуне. Роуз клялась и божилась, что будет просто, но черта с два — и _теперь_ я мечтала только о бургере с картошечкой фри. Глядя, как моя подружка с Финном неумолимо исчезают вдали, я застонала и плюхнулась на какой-то камень. Слава богу, хоть не забыла таблетки. От такого стресса течку получить — раз плюнуть.

Я откупорила бутылку воды и с наслаждением сделала глубокий глоток. Позади остались и Большой призматический источник, и гейзер Старый Служака, и Гранд-Каньон Йеллоустоуна. Я была сыта по горло кемпингом посреди диких ебеней, постоянно дергаясь при мысли о том, как бы запах моей течки не попал не в те ноздри. Например, медведей, волков и, чем черт не шутит, даже альфача из страшилок.

— Поднимайся, ленивая задница! — Роуз помахала мне с большого камня, громоздившегося впереди.

Мы сделали привал неподалеку от круто уходящего вверх склона. Финн и Роуз занялись обустройством лагеря, а я позволила себе прогулку среди негустого перелеска, любуясь открывающимся видом на раскинувшийся до горизонта великолепный простор. Ох, все-таки места бесподобные… Вот бы жить здесь, у лиловых гор, среди гейзеров и высоких сосен… Я с наслаждением вздохнула и прикрыла глаза от ярких лучей заходящего солнца.

Но стоп мечты, это поход, а не прогулка. Это проверка пределов моих силы воли и выносливости — которые, как казалось, не так уж велики…

Или, может, не казалось.

Крик Роуз вывел меня из задумчивости — ребята уже поставили палатку и даже развели костер. Рассевшись вокруг него, мы жарили сосиски и запивали их водой, а заодно болтали о скором начале занятий в колледже и пугали друг друга страшилками про альф. Какое счастье, что уж этих кошмарных чудовищ более не существовало.

— Хей, привет, ребят.

Финн заорал от неожиданности, а Роуз прыснула со смеху, как и я — это же всего-навсего рейнджер. Высокий, в коричневой одежде, он улыбался нам. Обыкновенный смотритель Йеллоустоуна. Но, впрочем, чертовски симпатичный.

Он тоже засмеялся и потрогал пальцем хворост.

— Прошу прощения, я привык ходить тихо. У вас здесь все в порядке?

Я ответила радостной улыбкой и кивком.

— Ага, мы внимательно следим за костром и скоро пойдем спать. Спасибо, что приглядели за нами, сэр.

— А медвежий спрей? — не унимался он.

— Конечно, он тоже есть, — я продемонстрировала ему взятый напрокат баллончик и хитро улыбнулась. — Я хорошо подготовилась, мистер?..

Его улыбка стала шире.

— Соло. Мистер Соло.

***

Увы, на следующее утро Роуз с Финном серьезно заболели. Их лихорадило и рвало. К счастью, мистер Соло помог мне вызвать вертолет, который оперативно доставил ребят в больницу. А я сама уже не знала, хотелось ли мне действительно отказаться от маршрута на полпути. Но мистер Соло заверил меня, что я вполне способна справиться собственными силами.

Я продолжила путь одна, неукоснительно следуя ориентирам. В самом деле, какая тут может быть опасность?

Но уже в дороге я осознала, что где-то потеряла таблетки, пока была занята спасением друзей. Если честно, я пришла в ужас, однако здраво рассудила, что уж в этой глуши никто не почует мой запах. Я пошла дальше. Я должна была это сделать — ради Финна с Роуз и ради себя. Ведь мы так мечтали об этом перед выпускным, мы с Роуз в свои шестнадцать так предвкушали этот поход. Ну и что, что я одна, я справлюсь!

…но иногда накатывало какое-то странное чувство… будто что-то преследует меня. В минуты страха мне казалось, что оно подбирается все ближе, вместе с тем как все настырней усугублялся запах течки. Но все альфы вымерли. Кто это мог быть?

Я чуть не споткнулась и, понуро оглядевшись, побрела к следующей стоянке. У меня заканчивались продукты и вода, и я не знала, где пополнить запасы. Я даже не умела разводить костер, и пришлось терять время, листая походный справочник.

Что ж, на поверку вкус сырых кореньев напоминал горькую грязь.

В одном с буклетом было не поспорить — Йеллоустоун прекрасен. Но сейчас мне казалось, что его красота убьет меня.

***

«Маленькие омеги потерялись в лесу, а голодные альфы искали, кого бы трахнуть…»

Я содрогнулась, нечаянно вспомнил страшилку, пока готовила еду утром. Что за глупости, альфы исчезли, а если кто и выжил, то прячется в каких-нибудь ебенях, далеко-далеко от меня. И уж точно его не наймут на работу в Йеллоустоуне.

Я продолжала поход, не встречая никого по пути, и теперь пробиралась через тихий и жутковатый лес. Мне отчаянно хотелось вернуться к туристическим станциям, узнать, как там Финн и Роуз, убедиться, что с ними все в порядке, но на спину давил тяжеленный рюкзак, и я могла только обреченно подвывать. Я устала, и у меня начиналась течка. Я не хочу! Не хочу, чтобы меня учуял медведь!

Говорили, что медведи убивают беспечных омег в течке. Меня шатало из стороны в сторону, но я упорно шагала по тропе, борясь с жестокой биологией.

Я не умру.

Сгущались сумерки. Я прислонилась к дереву и осела на землю.

— Нужна помощь, малышка?

Я подняла голову и увидела мистера Соло — в двух шагах от меня, смутные очертания фигуры. Он наклонил голову набок. Я кивнула — он улыбнулся. До чего серьезный, в своей камуфляжной одежде. Но больше я не могла… Мне была необходима помощь.

Он взвалил на плечи мой рюкзак, а следом сгреб меня в охапку.

— Я донесу тебя. Отдохни.

***

Когда я проснулась, то лежала в полумраке, на мягкой постели, а не на холодной земле. Зевнув, я сладко потянулась. Как хорошо… Скоро я увижу Финна и Роуз, расскажу им, что я справилась и что они тоже справились. И вообще, пора думать о колледже.

Но почти сразу я мучительно застонала: стоило двинуться, как течка дала о себе знать — будто кирпич, упавший на голову. Да чтоб тебя! Срочно найти таблетки!

— Проснулась, малышка?

В ноздри ударил запах чего-то острого, он подавлял, притупляя рассудок, пока инстинкты не заорали слаженным хором: рядом альфа-самец, и он хочет меня! Сглотнув, я уставилась на то, как от низкого дверного проема ко мне направляется рейнджер, на ходу расстегивая рубашку. Что… Я никогда не встречала настоящего альфу!

Я съежилась.

— Сэр, я болею.

— Не волнуйся: у меня есть для тебя лекарство, — он повел плечами, и рубашка слетела на пол. — Зови меня Бен.

Он приближался вальяжной походкой, улыбаясь с той уверенностью, которой не водилось у омег. И впервые в жизни я осознала, что есть то, что мне не по силам. Я заскулила, пытаясь завернуться в простыню.

— С-сэр, — пролепетала я.

Бен опустил жалюзи, приглушив шум дождя.

— Ш-ш-ш. Есть ли более приятное местечко, чтобы хорошенько спариться?

Я заскулила. Я не хотела с ним трахаться! Но тело решительно не соглашалось со мной… Бен забрался в кровать и навис надо мной. Мои бедра очутились в воздухе, он опустил голову к моей промежности, жадно облизывая и посасывая чувствительные складки. Его язык проник глубже, и я, заслышав довольное рычание, тут же заверещала и попыталась вырваться. Из меня нещадно текло, буквально как из ведра, и он лакал мою влагу с противными пошлыми звуками.

Я понятия не имела, сколько этому альфе, но он был заметно старше меня. Я пиналась, старалась сжать колени, но все было бесполезно, и вскоре ритмичные толчки его умелого языка заставили меня сдавленно завизжать в подушки, оглашая криком маленькую хижину. Еще! Я хочу еще! Он должен принадлежать мне!

Бен глухо застонал.

— Сладкая девочка. Ты останешься здесь, маленькая омежка. Теперь ты вся моя.

Что-то горячее надавило на влагалище. Я заорала, забилась, отчаянно сопротивляясь вторжению, в попытке не опуститься до превращения в безвольную жертву инстинктов, но альфа зарычал, прикусив мне кожу у основания шеи. Мое тело расслабилось, словно все шло так, как должно. Бен придавил меня, сжимая мои руки, и рывками покорял мою девственную плоть. О-о, боже! О-о-о!!!

— Пожалуйста! — со слезами взмолилась я. — Остановись!

— Тише-тише… — хрипел Бен, вбиваясь в меня в нарастающем темпе. — Сладкая маленькая омежка… Ты создана для моего члена.

— Нет! — из последних сил рванулась я. — Я тебя даже не знаю!

— Тебе и не нужно, — выдохнул он мне в волосы. — Как же долго твой запах сводил меня с ума… До чего сладкая маленькая пизденка… Пришлось убрать твоих друзей с дороги, чтобы теперь мы могли славно потрахаться, моя восхитительная омега. Твой аромат отдает силой… Но ты научишься мне подчиняться.

В окно стучал дождь. Я билась и стенала, но Бен не останавливался, безудержно выебывая мое беспомощное тело. Он всхрапнул в подушку, точно жеребец, и на меня навалился весь груз реальности — я поняла, как же сильно болит влагалище. И закричала, задергалась в последнем отчаянном усилии.

Бен присосался к моему горлу.

— Моя… Вся моя… Получай, сучка…

Но, о ужас, мою внутреннюю сущность это более чем устраивало, и вскоре я кончила на разрывавшем меня огромном члене. Зубы Бена впились мне в шею, и я ощутила ту самую неотвратимую связь, соединявшую души, и почувствовала, как внутри разливается что-то горячее. Бен хрипел и кончал, пробуждая жизнь в моей утробе, накачивая меня семенем. Закатив глаза, я облизала губы. О-о-о, господи… О-о-о…

Бен тяжело дышал, изливаясь в меня, и я ощущала, как внизу меня распирает разбухающим узлом. Потом он улегся на бок, сыто поглаживая мое бедро.

— Блядь, — его губы пощекотали мою чувствительную шею. — Все-таки я люблю гребаную природу.


End file.
